


Worlds Apart - Bonus Chapters

by ersatzach



Series: Worlds Apart - Stobotnik [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm terrible at tagging, It might be better if you read the work first, Multi, Rating because language, Stobotnik, but do your thing, not beta read because both of us can't be bothered, stone is still a Tron nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzach/pseuds/ersatzach
Summary: Since I was cleaning my desk and found my notes for Worlds Apart I realized that I got rid of some misc. scenes as well as an entire chapter. Mostly because it didn't drive the story forward and I did start writing during the latter end of my spring semester.From a wholesome chapter where Tom, Maddie and Alan all go bowling to some good old fashioned Stobotnik angst, please enjoy this strange compilation.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski
Series: Worlds Apart - Stobotnik [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Worlds Apart - Bonus Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a piece that was based off of a writing prompt, although I knew that I wanted to address this scene from the movie in one way or another. It just didn't fit into the story properly,

“Did you mean any of that?” 

The way that Ivo turned and looked at me with the anger in his eyes as he set the tone. An anger I had seen so many times, yet I thought that I had talked to him about these kinds of outbursts. “Of course I did.” He kept his back to me. 

My own anger began to boil. “I thought I actually meant something to you. I fucking slept with you, I told you I loved you and yet you still talk to me as though I will just forget those kinds of insults.” The anger grew. 

He only turned around and looked at me, both of his eyebrows raised, however it was almost in shock instead of realizing that he had done something that I hadn’t exactly liked. “You said that you understood my outbursts, and besides, you saying that they were ‘survivors those two’ you were asking for being reprimanded” 

“Alright, saying that you didn’t appreciate my comment and saying you wouldn’t miss me if I was gone is completely different Ivo. I have been more than fucking patient with you and I have half a mind to break it off completely.” 

“It would be easy enough to find a new assistant-”

Both of my eyebrows raised as he crossed to his laboratory computer the screen illuminating as what looks like a saved document appeared. I muttered under my breath. “I meant our relationship. I won’t be dating you if you are going to be treating me like the dog shit under your shoe. Sure I put up with it before, but if I am going to….” I trailed off. “I sound like a broken fucking record.” 

I only turned away from him trying to soothe the headache that was beginning to rear its ugly head by rubbing my temples. I could hear Ivo turn the computer off. 

“Good.” He folded his arms as I turned to look at him still trying to calm myself down. 

There was this silence that filled the room. One that I had become very accustomed to once Ivo was done talking and yet he still didn’t want me to say anything in turn. Although this was usually the point in our almost routine fights that he would give the best attempt at an apology. 

Something half-hearted before he kissed me and pretended that everything would go back to normal. However when the silence lasted longer than usual I only looked him up and down with frustration continuing to build. “You are so fucking proud that you aren’t even willing to apoligize,” I hissed. 

“What good would that do? When you break a mug you can’t just bend over and say ‘oh I’m so sorry, you are my favorite little mug’ and it will magically glue itself together.” He paused for a second. “I won’t miss you when you are gone.” 

“You are telling me that I meant nothing to you? What the fuck was the other night then? Confessing that you loved me after I finally told you? Is it because you wanted some little toy?!” 

I could see the remorse beginning to overtake him, but my anger was becoming too strong to even care anymore. I nodded slowly and it gained more velocity as I began to walk to the entrance to the lab. “Go make yourself something to-” 

“-Alan.” 

“No. Oh no Ivo Robotnik, don’t you dare fucking Alan me right after you said ‘I won’t miss you when you are gone.’ Guess what? Got your fucking wish!” I snarled as the stairs collapsed down and I strode down them without breaking my stride. 

However the sound of footsteps behind me kinda snapped me out of my rampage. An arm grabbed my own and I spun around. 

“What do you want now? One more night before you toss me away for some other lackluster assistant! You will die alone Ivo-” I could see the look on his face. I had gone too far. “I’m sorry, I….” 

“No… No... I deserved that.” Ivo still held onto my arm. He didn’t want to let go of me, I could see the fear in his eyes. I didn’t want to leave, but I could only take so much pushing away before I just snapped. 

The only thing that the two of us hadn’t noticed was the remainder of the crew that had been assigned to this project were all standing and looking at the two of us. I suppose it wasn’t everyday where they watched a couples spat. Once we were outed by Bennington (after months of keeping our relationship under wraps) it had been kinda tense between everyone. I am sure that the last thing that they wanted to see was the two of us fighting. 

I could see that Ivo was trying to say something else and yet only another flare of my anger rose up as I looked at him. “Smartest man in the world and yet you can’t think of a single thing to say to me?” 

“I’m scared,” he finally managed to say, more mutter. 

“What?” I asked, seeing the way that he was looking at me. This was new. I had never seen that look from him before. 

“I am scared that I don’t deserve you. That all of this is some kind of a ruse. I don’t deserve you Alan.” He turned away from me. “That you are going to just pack up and leave me, I am so terrified that I am going to wake up one day and that you aren’t going to be beside me. I keep telling myself that I won’t miss you when I roll over and notice that you are gone but I know I will.” 

My heart melted at his words. This was the first time that he had really poured his heart out to me. I reached up and touched the side of his face gently rubbing my thumb on his cheek. He wasn’t going to cry out here in front of all these agents. 

“I’m so sorry.” I pulled him into a hug. “I love you,” I whispered. “Never forget that, please don’t forget that.I won’t leave you.” 

I pulled away slightly, my arms still around his neck from when he kissed me. I felt a small tear run down his cheek. I quickly however eradicated any signs of it to keep his pride in check. 

He rested his forehead on my own and closed his eyes. “I am so scared of missing you if you were gone -” 

“Shhh, don’t talk anymore. You do have work to do. I will go make us some coffee, I think it will be a late night.” I slowly pulled out of the embrace after kissing his cheek. 

Once I pulled away however I saw that the crowd had gotten a little bigger. Something that I found a little awkward, and a blush began to rise on my cheeks. 

“What are you all standing around for! You have work to do, believe me when I say that I won’t miss any of you incompetent fools when you are gone!” There was the Ivo I knew. He strode back into the lab, the stairs remaining down, awaiting my return. 

He does miss me when I am gone, after all. 

  
  



End file.
